1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to a vehicle media system and, more particularly, to a vehicle media system that interfaces with a portable media device.
2. Related Art
Portable media devices have become increasingly popular over time. Many such devices are capable of storing substantial amounts of multimedia data for playback. The multimedia data is often purchased for download onto the portable media device and/or extracted from existing storage media, such as CDs, DVDs, or the like, for recording onto the device. As a result, users of such devices may carry extensive portions of their media collection with them wherever they go.
Playback of the media stored on the portable media device may be accomplished in various manners. When the device is carried on the person, headphones and/or a portable speaker system may be used for audio playback, while video playback may involve viewing the media on a device screen. When the media device is at a stationary location, such as an office or in the home, audio/video playback may take place, for example, over a home entertainment sound system. In each instance, the user may interact with the device through a device interface that is often unique to the particular media device. Through this device interface, the user may direct the portable media device to execute commands, such as play, pause, volume control, track selection, etc., by pressing buttons and manipulating other interface structures integrated with the portable media device. Visual feedback may be provided to the user on a display that likewise is integrated with the media device.
Vehicles, such as cars, trucks, or the like, often include sound systems that are used to playback AM/FM audio broadcasts, CD audio, etc. Higher end vehicles may be equipped with factory installed head units that interface with one or more types of portable media devices for playback of the stored content. However, such head units may require the user to learn a new device interface that substantially differs from the device interface used to operate the portable media device apart from the head unit. Further, the structures that are manipulated by the user to control the portable media device may be integrated into the head unit, which is typically mounted in the dashboard, thereby making it difficult for the user to access the structures. Accordingly, there is room for improving vehicle media systems that interact with portable media devices.